


Turquoise

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: TurquoiseSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Turquoise

Neeccee is showing the angel her turquoise bracelet and notices his sword has some turquoise embedded in the hilt and their conversation become very animated comparing the stones. Barbara turns to Rudy and Harley, her eyebrows are scrunched together, as if she’s thinking hard about something and she’s unsure of what to say. She say’s “I don’t know if I can wear this cape again, I mean it might get caught in the wheels.” Harley laughs a snorting laugh; Rudy looks at her surprised and then laughs too. Rudy says, “of course you can wear the cape, alterations can be made” and Harley adds “you’re still you.”


End file.
